


Eesome

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused Spock, Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluffy, M/M, Pouting Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Leonard is drunk. Spock is too. Slightly. And Leonard is suspicious of Spock's perfect hair.





	

Leonard hiccuped, grumbling huffily. Nearby, Scotty and Pavel were drunkenly attempting to aid Jim in getting back to his quarters. The ladies had already left. So he stood up, and attempted to head for the doorway...very unsteady. 

“Doctor, you are far too drunk to go back to our quarters on your own.” The brunet looked up and latched onto his boyfriend. 

“Then you can take me there!” He beamed at Spock, as if he’d just solved some universal issue. Spock rolled his eyes, and scooped the man up, carrying the giggling doctor bridal style, despite having had a little chocolate. Narrowing his eyes, Leonard reached up, attempting to mess up the Vulcan hair. 

“Hic! Why’s your hair always so perfect? It just bounces back when it gets messed up. Mine- hic! Mine doesn't.” Leonard pouted at him as Spock sat on their bed, holding him close. 

With an amused smile, Spock ran his fingers through his T’hy’la’s hair. He was definitely drunk. Spock almost never smiled. And when he did it was always just a twitch of his lips. 

“You and your hair are most eesome to me. I cherish you the way you are.”


End file.
